


ДНИ. Где-то, когда-то...

by Banbury



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывали дни, когда они не могли оторваться друг от друга...</p>
            </blockquote>





	ДНИ. Где-то, когда-то...

Бывали дни, когда они не могли оторваться друг от друга. Когда пройти мимо и не прикоснуться казалось немыслимым. А иногда они просто лежали рядом в темноте, даже не дотрагиваясь, или использовали друг друга как подушку, удобно устраиваясь с книжкой в руках. 

«С Тессой такого не бывало, - мимолетно подумал Дункан, - никогда не мог оторваться от нее. Времени всегда казалось слишком мало». Он поерзал затылком по животу дремлющего Митоса и перевернул страницу.

Телефонный звонок заставил его дернуться. Мак осторожно покосился на друга. Тот все также тихо сопел, подложив руку под щеку. Стараясь двигаться не слишком резко, он соскользнул с кровати и ретировался в кухню.  
\- МакЛауд.  
\- А, привет, Мак, - в голосе Джо проскользнули странные нотки, смысл которых Дункан не смог определить, - Адам есть где-нибудь рядом?  
\- Сейчас позову. – МакЛауд вернулся на кровать с трубкой в руках. – Хей, старина, тут Джо хочет перемолвиться. – Митос лениво потянулся и, так и не открыв глаза, перехватил телефон.

\- Джо?  
Дункан не слышал реплик с другой стороны и мог лишь догадываться о предмете разговора. Единственное, что было ясно – речь идет о Наблюдателях. Хоть Старик давно не варился в этом котле, но Джо периодически прибегал к помощи его хорошей памяти и интуиции.  
\- Я буду через полчаса. – Осколок древности, выглядевший со сна едва ли на двадцать лет, снова потянулся, разочаровано вздохнул вполголоса - *прощай, ленивый полдень* и исчез в ванной.

МакЛауд нахмурился, но поведение Митоса всегда было одинаковым – он не терпел, когда на него давили, поэтому не стоило мучить себя лишний раз догадками, пока он не скажет все сам. Вздохнув, Мак поставил кофе.

\- Они там нашли кого-то, кого не знают, Джо хочет, чтобы я взглянул. – Митос опрокинул в себя полкофейника зараз, прихватил маффин из холодильника и, уже закрывая дверь, крикнул вдогонку. – Делов-то на час, максимум. 

 

МакЛауд дернулся, обнаружив вдруг, что заснул на диване неудобно закинув голову на спинку и к тому же на закате – горизонт был закрашен интенсивно розовым цветом с проблесками сиреневого. Горец лениво оглянулся на часы – тишина вокруг вдруг стала удушающей. Он схватился за телефон.

\- Джо, это Мак. Адам у тебя?  
\- … ушел. – Голоса вечерних посетителей в трубке заглушали слова старого блюзмена.  
\- Джо?  
\- Извини, - МакЛауд услышал, как хлопнула дверь, - он ушел около двух. – В голосе Джо снова прозвучали давешние странные нотки.  
\- Джо! – Мак ругнулся вполголоса, но Наблюдатель услышал.  
\- Мак, все в порядке. Какой-то юнец, только вылупился. Его даже не было в баре, когда Адам пришел. Он, наверное, решил сделать крюк по дороге и...  
\- Какой крюк, Джо! – Дункан остановился, осознав, что практически кричит на друга. – Какой крюк!? Уже восьмой час. Куда он пошел?  
\- Мак!  
\- Куда. Он. Пошел.  
\- Спокойно, парень. Спокойно. – Голос Джо был как стакан холодной воды, выплеснутый в лицо. МакЛауд задохнулся и замолчал. – Если что-то происходит, ты ничем не поможешь. Думай, что Адам придет домой к ужину.  
Джо отключился.

*Он придет домой к ужину*  
*Он придет домой к ужину*  
Руки мыли овощи, резали мясо, разогревали масло в воке…  
*Он придет домой к ужину*

А-а, дьявол! Мак поймал себя на том, что третий раз разрезал палец и кинул овощи в раковину. Он зябко обхватил себя руками за плечи, вжался лбом в окно. Каждый раз так… каждый чертов раз…  
По стеклу медленно стекали капли. Когда начался дождь?

Ощущение Другого взорвалось внутри фейерверком и Дункан с трудом заставил себя просто медленно повернуться, а не рвануться навстречу. Плащи свалились с вешалки, и меч мертво громыхнул по полу.

Это определенно был день, когда оторваться друг от друга казалось немыслимым.


End file.
